


Death and The Avatar

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Gen, I also did not proof read it cause its 12:40 Am and i have better things to do like sleep, This is literally just about death, and its rated T because again its about death, and its sad, anyway have fun, its just a character study about kyoshi and death, its very angsty, there is no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: Kyoshi saw plenty of death in her 230 years. Some were her doing, some she wished she could've prevented and some took a piece of her with them.-*Shadow of Kyoshi spoilers* also a heavy trigger warning about death, see tags
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Death and The Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoshi saw definitely saw her fair share of death and like ya know outlived everyone she loved so that's what this is about

Kyoshi saw plenty of death in her 230 years. Some were her doing, some she wished she could've prevented and some took a piece of her with them. 

Kyoshi was 16 when she first saw death. Yuns waterbending teacher, the sight and sounds of it all tortured her sleep for weeks. She didn't know him, she only saw him a few times with Yun or walking the grounds of the mansion but nonetheless, it was a horrific sight that kept her up.

It wasn't too much later when he was killed, her friend, the boy she loved. She watched as his life was ripped away from this plane of existence, or so she thought. Looking back in later years she wished he had died that day, it would've saved so much more pain, so much more death that wasn't neccisary. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only death she had expierianced that day. At the age of 16 Kyoshi stood helplessly by as her father was killed in front of her. At the time she had figured that these would be the hardest deaths on her and she planned to avenge them. She would kill the man who took away the only person who had cared about her for years. The person who saved her life, he would be avenged. 

It wasn't too much longer when she killed someone for the first time. A killer. She nearly died that day, up to her last breath she still wasn't quite sure how she didn't, maybe it was her armor, maybe it was the healer, maybe it was her friends, or maybe it was her love. But nonetheless, she ended up being so very grateful with time. Killing was harder and easier then she thought it would be somehow. On one hand it was so easy to let him fall, to take his life. But on the other killing was snuffing out a flame, it was taking a life and no matter the crime or the person, that's never easy. 

Kyoshi expierienced so much death that year. After she healed she was she was helpless to stop yet another young boy from dying, another friend lost, killed by the man she swore she'd end. Lek's death is one that haunted her till the end of her days. There would be nights where she couldn't even sleep, it was easier when Rangi was there, it got so much worse after she couldn't be. They made a point visit his grave at least once a year, Kyoshi kept going even when he wasn't the only grave to visit anymore though it was harder then. 

She never felt more relief due to someones passing then she did when Jianzhu finally died, or that was the plan until he showed up. Her boy. That is if this hollowed out reflection of her friend was in fact Yun. She was supposed to be the one to avenge him but he was there, avenging himself. She figured that watching Jianzhu finally pay for his crimes would bring her peace but it just filled her with more confusion. 

Her life went quite a while without any death, pain maybe, but no death. That was until he showed back up. He was on a rampage. Yun had a hole in his soul that he thought blood could fill. He killed Lu Beifong, Dairin, and countless others. All were painful but she was practically unaffected, something that she didn't consider to be worrying until much later. A few days after the slaughter she was finally able to stop death, to save someone and as much as it didn't make up for those lost, it was something. 

Kyoshi wasn't prepared for the deaths that followed a month after the fact. Rangi, killed by their friend. And then Yun, killed by her.   
Kyoshi was 15 when she realized she liked Yun. His smile was contagious and his heart was so full. There were so many times she wanted to kiss him, or find some way to tell him how much she cared. 

She realized not two months later that she also liked Rangi aswell. She wasn't quite sure how it worked or how it was possible but there was no way the way Rangi made her feel was platonic. She thought it couldn't get much worse, in love with both her friends. But there she was, both of them dead, even if just for a moment. She was able to save Rangi, she only wished she could've saved Yun too. 

After that year Kyoshi tried to stay away from death as much as she could. Every once and a while it would find her but it was never too close to her. It was years before it came knocking on her door. So long in fact that she'd gotten married, trained a group of warriors, and had a daughter, just to name a few things, before she had to confront death again. It came in the form of a tyrant, Chin the Conquror came to take her home and in the end he fell to his death. She was sure that when people looked back on that day they'd see her as a ruthless murderer, so be it. She did what had to be done for the good of the Earth Kingdom and proctection of her family. 

Some deaths were hard in a different way. Those were the inevitable deaths she'd figured out. Deaths that she couldn't have prevented. There was no one to blame besides the passage of time. Aunt Mui died soon after Kyoshi had established Kyoshi Island. The woman lived longer than anyone was expecting and she worked until the day she died. Kyohi and Rangi both took it hard, neither were quite sure why seeing as how they were never that close to the old woman but they eventually realized that she was one of the last remaining people from before their world turned upside down. They burried her near Yun, she'd always seen him as a son, even after everything. 

Hei-Ran died 37 years after the attempt on her life. While she had been prepared to die back then she remained grateful that Kyoshi saved her instead of going after Yun. Because in the end choosing her life over Yuns meant that she got to watch her daughter marry the love of her life and eventually welcome her granddaughter into their family. In the end Hei-Ran was at peace, even after losing some of her dearest friends. Though in a sad yet lovely kinda way Atuat died within the same week.   
Hei-Ran had found peace but that didn't stop Rangi from crying in her sleep. Kyoshi couldn't say she was just as hurt but in a way she had lost the only mother figure she'd ever really had. Sometimes she could comfort Rangi as she cried and other times she'd cry along with her. There were even a few times near her death that Koko stayed with them and they'd all ended up crying together. 

Jinpa died just before Wong and Kirima did, he was too young in Kyoshis opinion but life wasn't always fair. He had gotten sick and no one could help him, all it really did was prolong the suffering. Kyoshi spent hours at his bedside trying her best to heal any aches she could as she told him stories and they recounted memories. Sometimes she'd find Rangi in there before her, reading to him or worrying about Kyoshi even after all those years. It was a sad day when he passed but inevitable. It wasn't shocking to any of them when Yingyong passed within the next few days though it somehow made it worse and better at the same time.

Wong and Kirima were true to their daofei oaths until their death which may or may not have coincided. They were burried near Lek as they had requested and it was among the hardest things that Kyoshi had to do though she knew that they were smiling until their last breath and that brought her some solace. It helped that Rangi was right there alongside her sharing stories and recounting adventures they had all shared. Rangi was always there when she needed her. Until she wasn't.

The death she never wanted to see finally came on a rainy day when they were 88. Her glowing girl, her firebender, the love of her life had finally passed. They spent 72 years together. 75 if they count the years they spent at friends. Rangi had passed in her sleep and on some level Kyoshi knew it was going to happen and she knew that Rangi was content. Kyoshi had been wrong all those times before, this was the hardest death. It was the hardest for many reasons but one of them was because Rangi wasn't there to hold her and remind her that it would be okay. 

Koko was there though, a grown woman at 63 with a family of her own. Kyoshi and Rangi had created a legacy, a family. A successful daughter and her two children who had children of their own. As much as Kyoshi loved meeting her new family her favorite part of it all was watching Rangi meet them. Her eyes always bright but they somehow got brighter when she'd meet a new addition to their ever growing family. They were all there with Kyoshi though at points she just wanted to be alone with the memories of her girl, her wife, the mother of their daughter.

  
She fell in love with Rangi when they were 15, between their late night walks and how Rangi tried to seem tough around Kyoshi but under it all she was worried about her.   
She didn't tell her until she nearly lost her though Rangi said that they had already said it in a hundred different ways, maybe she was right.

  
They were married when they were just 21, it was young compared to others but they knew they were going to love each other for the rest of their lives. It didn't even matter that the history books might not recognize it as real, it was real to them and their family. The day they married was one of the happiest of Kyoshis life, along with taking in Koko.

  
Koko, they found her on the streets of Ba Sing Se, just three years old and starving. There wasn't much discussion about it, they knew they had to save her, to take her in. They were so young and scared but they knew they'd made the right choice the first time she smiled at them and every moment after that.   
Kyoshi often looked back on her memories with Rangi from every kiss to every disagreement, they were all precious in her eyes and she would tell anyone who asked and their grand kids often did. 

Kyoshi was aware she would live for a long time, Lao Ge had taught her how to and she didn't plan on dying until she was positive that her successor wouldn't have to clean up her mess. She didn't consider all the pain it would cause her. Koko died 20 years after her papa in a similiar manner, and her children followed decades later. Kyoshi met family members that no one had ever lived to meet, generations that should've only known her as a story.   
  
Kyoshi let herself go at 230 years of age. At some point she's sure she feared death but in the end she felt nothing but peace. She longed to see her family again. She finally fell asleep and when she woke she was met with the smile of her father and the warmth of her glowing girl. After generations, after decades of adventures and pain, she was finally home. 


End file.
